Neo-Mitochondrial Creature
NMC.]] Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures, sometimes called Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures, or NMCs for short, are enemies found in Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II. NMCs serve as the series main antagonists and "cannon fodder", each providing different means of attack, defense and styles. NMCs are encountered by the player very frequently to assist in leveling up Aya Brea's stats and provisions, and increase steadily in power and other offensive capabilities as the difficulty settings rise. At the beginning of the games, Aya is faced with more commonplace NMCs such as snakes and rats, but encounters more complex organisms as the game nears its climax, such as reanimated dinosaurs. A scientific view of NMCs to Kerberos).]] NMCs are mutated animals or otherwise normal life forms taken over and controlled by their modified mitochondria. Mitochondria are harmless at first, but when they evolve consciousness by mutating, they become awakened neo-mitochondria. The mitochondria generates extreme amounts of ATP energy, causing drastic changes in the cell nuclei, as well as the death of the host organism. This results in mutations such as growth, extra limbs and/or appendages, as well as a rather horrific disfigured look. They also exhibit increased hostility in their behavioral patterns. Most NMCs are driven by the most basic of needs, such as to feed on anything in the vicinity, which usually includes humans. They are alarmingly efficient in teamwork in most situations and will work together to attack a "normal" creature. However, if presented with no prey in the environment; they will not hesitate to attack and consume each other. ''Parasite Eve'' Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures were first created soon after Melissa Pearce's transformation to Mitochondria Eve. After escaping from Aya Brea and causing everyone in Carnegie Hall to ignite in flames, she wreaked havoc throughout New York City by transmogrifying every normal animal she came in contact with into NMCs. This caused an invasion of the city populated by numerous creatures. Aya kills NMCs in order to end their suffering, eliminate the danger they possess, and prevent them from multiplying. During the New York Blockade Incident, these creatures included but were not limited to: Regular *'Armadillo' - Monsters that roll around to attack, Armadillos are dangerous if they catch you in tight areas but their rolls can easily be dodged. *'Bacterium' - Odd organisms, Bacteria appear in the Hospital and can attack by spitting out projectiles that can poison Aya. *'Bat' - Though not a powerful creature, the NMC bat's sonic attack makes it a monster to be wary of. Capable of disorienting creatures far bigger than itself, this attack effectively negates an opponent's ability to fight, making them easy prey. *'Bear' - Large and dangerous monsters, Bears typically attack by swiping at Aya and also have an energy attack that can be fairly hard to dodge. *'Cat' - A monster that first appears in Chinatown, Cats either bite at Aya or produce homing energy projectiles that could be hard for Aya to dodge. *'Chameleon' - These small hopping monsters are useful for collecting Junk and move very quickly by jumping around. *'Crow' - First appearing in Central Park, Crows are easily to deal with and drop Junk when killed, making them useful to get this item. *'Dogman' - Monsters that appear in the Police Station, Dogmen's energy attack can halve Defense, making them very dangerous. They should be killed quickly before they can deal too much damage after your Defense is reduced. *'Flyman' - Horrific monsters, Flymen move towards Aya and produce a toxin that can inflict status ailments. This is their only attack. *'Frog' - The NMC frog which Aya encountered in the sewers of Manhattan is a man-sized creature with a prehensile tongue. Slow and dull-witted, the speed of its darting tongue more than makes up for its weakness. *'Mixedman' - These chimeran like monsters appear in the Hospital and attack by producing orbs that bounce around to hit Aya. Should the Mixedman be attacked while the orbs are still their, their shockwaves will paralyze Aya. *'Mole' - These digging monsters appear in the Subway system and attack at range with their claws. They then burrow underground and come up somewhere else. They do have a lot of HP. *'Monkey' - The result from Eve's manipulation of the monkey's genes bears no resemblance to its prior form. A bipedal creature standing as tall as a man, the NMC monkey is deadly at both long and short range with its left arm possessing an appendage that works as a sort of boomerang towards its prey. *'Parrot' - These are some of the first NMCs that are encountered by Aya along with the Rat. They aren't too dangerous and are found in the Theater. *'Pterodactyl' - Another monster revived by Eve, Pterodactyls are powerful creatures that have high HP and can attack with an ice breath like attack and also can inflict Darkness. *'Rat' - The first of the NMCs Aya encounters, their relative weakness make them easy to disregard, though their flaming tail attacks may be cause for concern in tight quarters such as hallways. *'Ratman' - This evolved version of the Rat has the Ratman walking around on two legs and throws explosive orbs of energy at Aya which eventually explode. They only appear in the Hospital. *'Spider' - These NMCs are encountered in the Police Station and can prove to be quite a pain. They feature four legs and their thorax has curled and is above their body. Their main attack is to set up web trap which paralyzes Aya and deals damage. *'Scorpion' - The massive NMC scorpions that Aya first encounters in the American Museum of Natural History, are a well armored and dangerous foe. Capable of shrugging off large amounts of damage and dishing out the same with its pincer attacks, poison gas breath and tail, this NMC's only weakness is its slow speed. *'Snake' - The genetically altered snakes Aya first finds at the Zoo in Central Park improve upon all their previous strengths and eliminate all their weaknesses. Now capable of surviving in freezing temperatures, their lightning strikes and poisoning attacks make them formidable creatures. *'Troodon' - By manipulating the fossilized remains of certain dinosaurs, Eve was able to bring some of these long extinct creatures back to life. With their speed and strength, the Troodons are among the deadliest NMCs Aya encounters. Boss * Alligator - An alligator serves as the first NMC boss of the game. It features two target points and initially it is important to go after the tail first. It isn't too dangerous but should be dealt with promptly. *'Giantworm' - A group of four Giantworms appear at the end of Central Park and Aya is forced to fight them. As each member is killed, the remainder become stronger and come out of the ground more along with gaining more HP. The final one features a different set of attacks. * Kerberos - Once a police dog, Sheeva became an NMC and injured Baker in her Cerberus like form, Kerberos. She attacked Aya after her transformation and ultimately was killed. She attacked with energy based attacks and charging at Aya. * Spiderwoman - A massive mutated Spider appears as the a boss at the end of the Hospital known as the Spiderwoman. She proves to be dangerous due to to her webs producing a stronger Seizure status ailment than her spider children. * Crab - Appearing as an optional boss, a massive giant enemy crab appears in the Warehouse. This boss is very dangerous due to its attacks that can deal massive damage to Aya. * Triceratops - A prelude to the main boss of the Museum, a Triceratops skeleton is brought back to life by Eve and attacks Aya. It has two attacks, a charging attack and an electrical attack. After a specific amount of HP is removed, the head disappears leaving the controlling brain. * T-Rex - The main boss of the Museum, a T-Rex is brought to life and appears as a powerful opponent, one of the hardest bosses in the game other than the Crab, Eve's final forms and the Ultimate Being itself. *'Eve' - Eve is fought throughout the game in her various forms before finally being killed at the destroyed Statue of Liberty by Aya. *'Ultimate Being' - The Ultimate Being was a NMC birthed by Eve near the end of the events of the First Parasite Eve game. She was able to conceive the atrocity after gaining and modifying the sperm of a human. After birth, the creature showcased its power by destroying a nearby Navy force by inducing Self-combustion in them all. It also was extremely resistant to conventional weaponry and grew at an exceptional rate; it matured from a baby to adolescent, then on to an adult and a final "merman"-esque form in all but a few minutes, although Aya's attacks upon the creature may have functioned as a catalyst. Fortunately for all mankind, Aya was able to kill the Ultimate Being by using bullets that had been laced with her own DNA, the natural antithesis of Mitochondria Eve's, and then blowing up the ship with it still on board. Chrysler Building The Chrysler Building became swarmed with NMCs. For organizational sake, only new NMCs seen in the Chrysler Building are listed here: *'Bee' *'Cockroach' *'Squirrel' *'Treasurebox' ''Parasite Eve II'' Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team, or MIST, is an FBI branch that hunts down all of the remaining NMCs. NMCs also appear in Parasite Eve II but the variants are very different than their predecessor variants. Many of these are small and insignificant creatures that were created in a secondary manner, namely them being transformed due to the release of ANMCs or the experiments that produced them. They are not as dangerous overall as the ANMC that really has replaced it as the main enemy. For all intents and purposes, they are nearly identical to their cousins. *'Bass' - These small and really insignificant enemies only appear in Akropolis Tower's water area. They will only attack you if you fail to raise the bridge. As long as you do, they are insignificant and the three that became trapped are easily ran over to kill. They don't appear anywhere else. *'Bat' - Bats appear in Dryfield and unlike their normal cousins, they can be found in both daytime and night. They are however extremely easy to kill and with a shotgun, entire swarms in a single shell, making it a great weapon to have around. *'Black Beetle' - A very dangerous enemy if you don't know how to attack them, Black Beetles have extreme defense and not much can kill them. However the Shotgun with Buckshot can knock them over, causing them to take massive damage from an attack, making it ideal for them. *'Worms' - Not very dangerous, Worms always attack in large groups so crowd controlling spells like Combustion work very well against them. They do however move quickly and consequently can get in group hits against Aya fairly easily. **Caterpillar **Maggot *'Amoeba' - Very small initially and consequently hard to see, Amoebas can be a real pain due to their high resistance (or in most cases immunity) to most attacks. This means that they can be very hard to deal with as their attacks also inflict dangerous status ailments. **Green Amoeba **Red Amoeba *'Moth' - Small and really insignificant creatures, Moths can inflict Blind after they attack Aya, an attack that also kills them. This means that, with other NMCs around, this could prove to very dangerous. *'Rat' - Another insignificant monster, the rats that appear in Parasite Eve 2 are not nearly as dangerous as their predecessors that appeared in New York. They look much more like a standard rat but can poison Aya if they bite them. *'Scorpion' - Again not nearly as dangerous as their cousins in the New York Incident. They can poison you with both their stings and the toxin they produce when they die. Overall though, they are slow and can easily be killed with Combustion. Artificial type :See also: ANMCs category. Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature or ANMCs were introduced in Parasite Eve II. They are experimental lifeforms created under the 2nd Neoteny Plan. The 2nd Neoteny Plan harnesses the evolutionary potential of neo-mitochondria to revitalize the human race. Stage 1; Obtain sample neo-mitochondria with latent power equal to or greater than that responsible for the N.Y. incident. Stage 2; Administer sample to a test subject. Redesign subject's genetic profile to explore evolutionary properties and multiple ANMC breeds. Stage 3; Release humanity's true potential and preserve its vitality in the coming century through planned evolution. ANMCs are mutants transmogrified by human and/or chemical procedures (otherwise impossible without a catalyst such as Eve and are clones of Aya after a rebellion from the test subject versions that were created earlier. They exhibit the same ecology behavior as "regular" NMCs but are often fitted with cybernetic armaments in their physiology (such as flamethrowers, energy swords and prosthetic limbs). They came into existence via a shadow government named Neo Ark. They have implants to track their location. The classifications of these ANMCs included but were not limited to: Regular *'Stranger' - Also called "Chicken walkers" in the cast of credits. Initially meant for a rain forest environment, these are the first ANMCs ever made. Vestigial hands and powerful legs give all Stranger breeds an ostrich-like silhouette. Strangers also possess the ability to mimic their original human form via "apoptosis"--cell suicide. However, the physical strain limits it to a few minutes at best. Those test subjects who dislike the traditional ANMC form often choose this breed. Aya first fights these ANMCs at the Akropolis Tower. **Grinning Stranger **Boss Stranger **Odd Stranger **Lesser Stranger **Horned Stranger **Creeping Stranger (failed attempt) *'Stalker' - A camouflaged ANMC. Designed for a woodland environment, Stalkers take a lesson from monkeys. Their feet are fully prehensile, like those of the tree monkey. Additionally, their control of skin pigmentation is far superior to that of the chameleon. Its enhanced pigment cells can alter color and pattern to instantly match any background. If the shadow government had succeeded in carrying out its plans, the combination of the traits would make the Stalker "king of the jungle." When they are camouflaged they would appear as a shift in space. Aya meets a large form of these at the shelter entrance, and in underground of Dryfield town. **Zebra Stalker **Gray Stalker **Ivory Stalker **Skull Stalker (failed attempt) *'Suckler' - One of the breeds intended for savannah environments, Sucklers are mature in a neotenized state, looking much like infants. People who would enjoy "always being in their mothers arms, always being loved," often choose this form for that reason. Sucklers are different from ANMCs in both shape and ecology, but are too similar on the genetic level to be different. In the developmental stage classified as the "Bone Suckler," they crawl in packs in search of prey. When prey is found, a Suckler will rapidly divert blood to its head, causing a cranial explosion. The resulting shower of bone shards pulverizes prey for the rest of the pack to feed upon. After pupating, the Suckler leaves its larval state and becomes the winged adult "Mind Suckler." From the air, the Mind Suckler finds prey and uses its ovipositor to fire larva into the prey's head region. The larva parasitizes the host's cranium, leading the host to the larval Bonesuckler nest. After the host is consumed, the larva exits the safety of the cranium, now a full-grown Bone Suckler (not actually demonstrated in the game). This kind of complete metamorphosis and altruistic behavior is sometimes seen in higher insects such as ants. Due to their delicate skin, Sucklers only move around at night and in shaded areas. **Bone Suckler **Blood Suckler **Mind Suckler **Sucklerceph (failed attempt) *'Scavenger' - Bouncing ANMCs with big ears also intended for woodland environments. Though small, they have big appetites and can eat carrion. While they form packs to hunt weaker prey, they are not effective fighters. Since they are largely nocturnal, they will only appear out in the open at night. Aya's most unfortunate encounter with the Scavengers happens when they strip her Sedan. *'Chaser' - Intended for the savannah environment. After leaving the forests, humanity's ancestors lived in the savannah. What if our ancestors stayed in the savannah, discarded their tools, and walked on all fours? The Chaser is intended to be the answer to that question. Chasers have hoof like feet for fast movement across the plains. Their mentality is geared to support an organized herd social structure. Their unequaled success as hunters is largely due to refined teamwork. Aya's most notable encounter with the Chasers is when they ambushed the truck Kyle and her took to the mines leading to the Neo Ark shelter. The Chasers have head-butting charges capable of breaking bulletproof glass. A unique version of the Chaser, known as the Blizzard Chaser which is a boss in the Mines. **Desert Chaser **Blizzard Chaser **Mad Chaser (failed attempt) *'Fatties' - Also called "Dumpty Brutes" in the cast of credits. Intended for the ocean environment. It has been theorized that human evolution began at the water's edge. The subcutaneous layer of fat may be a relic from that time. What if humans had never left their watery environment? That question seemingly inspired the design of the Fatty ANMC. Though it restricts land movement, their thick fatty layer provides protection from cold and enemies. The Fatty's well-developed arms also help in food acquisition. The fatty can dislocate its arms for improved reach, and grab prey from the safety of the water. One powerful blow from this skilled hunter knocks prey out cold (though not a technique demonstrated well in the game). **Brute **Mossback **Slouch (failed attempt) *'Diver' - Another ANMC intended for the ocean environment. It has been said that humans began as ocean-dwelling creatures. The slight webbing between our fingers and our light body hair are both relics from that time. This theory also holds that we first learned to walk upright in the water. The Divers are intended to be the concept of humanity's ultimate form... if we had never left the water. Their smooth, hairless skin, flipper feet, and great lung capacity make them "kings of the deep." They are of course great swimmers and are capable of staying submerged for up to 40 minutes. In exchange for losing walking legs, Divers have a light-emitting organ to draw prey to them. This special organ can also be used to paralyze prey remotely. This breed of ANMC was apparently one of the most successful in the Neo Ark facility. There is also a larger and stronger version of the Diver called the Sea Diver. **Bog Diver **Sea Diver *'Stinger' - These large skeletal monsters have extremely high HP and attack with status causing PE attacks. They are slow but have massive defense, meaning that they are capable of absorbing massive amounts of damage. They are rarely encountered but in the Shelter and are very dangerous because they attack in pairs. There is also something known as the Puppet Stinger which is controlled by Eve and features massive amounts of HP. **Brain Stinger **Puppet Stinger *'GOLEM' - The most human looking ANMC, Golems were produced by Neo Ark as defensive measures against ANMCs going out of control and other necessities. Aya encounter these near the end of the game and prove to be a powerful opponent. *'Generator' **Proto Generator **Beta Generator Boss *'No. 9 GOLEM' - Fought twice in the game, No. 9 is a unique, self aware GOLEM and is presumably in command of them. Also known as King GOLEM, No. 9 fights mainly with bladed weapons, including the powerful Gunblade that, which under certain circumstances, can be obtained by Aya. Unlike other bosses, he does not die after the conflict but is killed later on in the story. *'Burner' - One of the boss characters the player faces, the ANMC Burner is an immense, bloated organism that has a wide mouth extremity as well as large arms for crushing its prey. Its mouth also contains an immense flamethrower for expelling fire hence its name. Aya defeated it with heavy long range weaponry standing atop of the Dryfield motel (although it's possible for the player to force it to retreat by using weaker weapons such as the P08 handgun, this would however result in the death of Douglas' dog Flint. *'Glutton' - This massive monster is found in the Shelter's garbage disposal area, Glutton is fought twice before being killed either by Aya's weaponry or being crushed in a garbage compactor. The only way of damaging it when it opens its mouth and attempts to suck in Aya, causing instant death. It also features other attacks. *'Puppet Stinger' - This massive version of the Brain Stinger features some of the highest HP values in the game. Being controlled by Eve, the Puppet Stinger is very powerful but can be staggered fairly easily. However in the room are two speakers which slowly drain Aya's MP and should be taken out quickly. *'Brahman' - The second to final boss, a powerful enemy that features several deadly attacks and multiple parts. It is stationary but specific areas can only be damaged at specific times and since this isn't the final fight, you still need to conserve supplies. *'Eve' - The final boss of Parasite Eve II, Mitochondria Eve's new form is after the previous boss absorbs Eve. This form features high amounts of HP and some very dangerous fights. Category:Creatures Category:NMCs